Fragil
by Onnakitsune
Summary: Toko/Luka si les gusta esta pareja entren y lean!


Warnings: bueno este fic en si esta pensando como un LukaXToko…

Desclaimers: Los personajes y todo de esta seria lastimosamente no me pertenecen u.u

* * *

FRAGIL

_Correría a tu lado_

_En medio de la muerte mírame…_

_En medio de tu inmensa oscuridad…_

_Estoy ahí…_

_Luka…_

Una batalla mas… dejando al Opast Luka, totalmente herido, y es que aunque los demás no quisieran aceptarlo, si el opast no estuviera ahí… hace mucho hubieran muerto ellos, él era muy fuerte, era como un salvador, que aparecía siempre en los momentos de mas crisis, rescatándolos de las garras del enemigo.

Reiga aun no se rendía y seguía mandando enemigos para capturar nuevamente a Yuki, esta batalla había sido muy fuerte, todos habían quedado totalmente heridos pero habían logrado triunfar gracias al inmensurable poder de Luka, quien se encontraba tirado en uno de los lados, sangrando

Toko quien al igual que los demás estaba herida se acercó hasta el Opast, llevando con ella una pequeña toalla dispuesta a limpiar las heridas de Luka, inclinándose hacia él

No necesito que hagas eso...- sin siquiera mirarla

A lo que ella simplemente sonrió…

_Puedo ver tus heridas…_

_Internas…_

_Tan bien corre sangre en ellas…_

Descuida lo hare rápidamente- sonrió para el opast

Estaban en medio del inmenso bosque, Yuki tratando de curar las heridas de sus compañeros, con su pequeño poder, pero como siempre el opast Luka se había rehusado a recibir ayuda, puesto que no quería que Yuki sufriera…

Que podía hacer, si siempre vivía pensando en lo que era mejor para Yuki…

Es una lastima que nadie pensara en él…

Claro esta a él no le importaba nada de eso…

Pero había una persona que siempre vivía pensando en él, y ya hace mucho tiempo lo había venido pensando y lo había decidido…

Ella cuidaría de él!

Toko seguía limpiando cuidadosamente las heridas de Luka, haciéndolo sentir extraño ante el extremo cuidado que la chica estaba teniendo al limpiarlo, mas no dijo nada

E_ra extraña esa chica después de todo…_ pensó para sus adentros

Inmediatamente una gran energía se dejo sentir en el lugar, y una neblina sumamente espesa apareció, para cuando todos se percataron e intentaron levantarse un gran temblor dio lugar, haciendo que cayeran en un profundo abismo todos.

…

Toko abrió sus ojos, le dolía el cuerpo… lentamente se puso de pie, viendo los alrededores, y tratando de ubicar con la mirada a sus compañeros, pero no pudo ver a nadie…

Se encontraba en otra parte del bosque, así que comenzó a caminar… el bosque era espeso la noche había caído ya, y se sentía un poco asustada

Donde estarán los demás?- pensó

Yuki!

Tsukumo!

Nada…

Nadie le respondia…

A lo lejos pudo escuchar un retumbar, así que salió corriendo en esa dirección,

Probablemente alguno de los chicos este peleando en ese lugar!- dedujo dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del sonido

Al llegar pudo verlo…

A su amado…

_Luka!_

Quien se encontraba peleando contra uno de los enemigos enviados por Reiga. Saco su arma y corrió hacia donde estaba la lucha

Luka!- grito llegando hasta donde se encontraba él, mientras que este simplemente la miro,

Vaya vaya… Con que ya vinieron refuerzos – fueron las palabras del enemigo

No importa, igual los derrotare! – determino lanzando otro de sus ataques contra ellos

Ambos lo esquivaron, pero Luka al caer torció un poco su rostro, debido a las heridas abiertas que tenia de la pelea pasada. Toko pudo darse cuenta de ello

_No dejare que te lastimen de nuevo_

_Seré tu escudo protector_

_Solo necesitas confiar en mí_

Un nuevo ataque fue lanzado dándole directamente a Luka esta vez, provocando que sangre volviera a caer de sus heridas,

Luka!- grito Toko corriendo hasta donde él estaba,

No te sobre esfuerces!- le dijo al opast mientras que este solo la vio

Preocúpate por ti - le espeto lanzándose al ataque, con su espada desenvainada la clavo varias veces en su enemigo pero este también lo seguía hiriendo, finalmente el enemigo logro lanzar al opast hasta el suelo, mientras la sangre salía rápidamente de su cuerpo.

Toko corrió hasta llegar a él, hincándose

Detente! Estas demasiado herido, no podrás continuar así- le dijo mientras colocaba una mano en el pecho de él

No necesito que nadie mas se preocupe por mi- fueron las frías palabras de Luka, haciendo a un lado la mano de la chica y usando su espada como bastón para levantarse

El enemigo se lanzo nuevamente hacia Luka, dispuesto a darle un golpe fatal, pero para sorpresa de ambos, Toko se puso en medio de ambos recibiendo directamente el ataque del enemigo, que atravesó el hombro izquierdo de la chica.

Luka al presenciar la escena abrió desmesuradamente los ojos,

_Que demon…_

Luka…- pronuncio la chica

_Te enseñare la calidez de mi corazón…_

_Suavemente, cálidamente…_

No estas solo…- dijo

Yo… estoy contigo…

y…

y…

te protegeré!- grito finalmente poniendo toda su determinación en esas ultimas palabras

así que no me digas que me preocupe por mi, porque no puedo evitarlo… yo… yo – el enemigo volvió a lanzar otro ataque, hacia ambos volviendo Toko a recibirlo, esta vez dándole en la pierna derecha, haciéndola sangrar, Luka quien se había quedado parado en estado de shock sin poder entender que demonios estaba pasando o mejor aun…

q_ue demonios estaba diciendo esta chica…_

_que me protegerá?... a mi?_

_Por que?..._

Por que?... – palabras que escaparon de su boca, mientras seguía divagando en su mente

Por que? Una chica lo iba a proteger a él, al gran demonio Opast Luka, no tenia sentido, en todo caso ella era solo una chica… Toko, no era mas que una compañera de lucha no?

Porque… - Toko al escuchar las palabras de Luka, decidió responderle, sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar si sus sentimientos que de antemano sabia que así seria, no fueran correspondidos,

_Sin importar lo que pase…_

Porque Luka… es alguien muy especial para mí – dijo finalmente, haciendo que Luka la viera sin poder entender y creer lo que escuchaba

El enemigo había aprovechado la situación para acumular una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos, esta era la decisiva, ahora si iba a cumplir con su amo Reiga e iba a destruir a dos de sus contrincantes en un solo golpe, así que sin mas

Mueran malditos!- grito mientras se lanzaba contra ellos, pero Luka, decidió tomar cartas finalmente en el asunto y se lanzo con uno de sus ataques poderosos y su espada desviando el ataque del enemigo y finalmente atravesándolo con su espada, haciendo que la intensidad de su fuerza hiciera acabar a su enemigo y desaparecerlo.

..

La batalla había terminado, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a caer sobre ellos, Luka dejo caer su espada al suelo y se volteo caminando hacia donde se encontraba Toko, la chica que hace unos momentos le había profesado tener sentimientos por él, una chica que hasta hace unos momentos no había significado nada mas para él que una simple compañera de pelea…

Pero… seguía pensando lo mismo no?

Él…

Él… tenía a yuki…

Así que lo sentía mucho por ella, pero él no tenia tiempo para pensar en nadie más que no fuera Yuki.

Con eso en mente se dirigió hacia la chica, al menos agradecería

_Solo esta vez…_

Las palabras de la chica.

Toko se encontraba en el mismo sitio parada, lleno en sangre, con el pelo cubriendo su rostro. Luka llego hasta ella, y se coloco en frente a ella, viéndola por primera vez, observando su rostro, sus heridas de las cuales todavía brotaba sangre…

_Por protegerlo…_

Su cuerpo era delgado y fino, su piel era blanca, su cabello larga y café, nunca se había percatado de lo delicada que era esa chica, y aun así… ella había sacado fuerzas de nadie sabe donde, para protegerlo.

Abrió su boca intentando sacar de ella un gracias para la chica, pero ni una sola palabra salió, ni un solo sonido… pero la chica que había permanecido parada hasta ese momento finalmente llego a su limite y comenzó a desmallarse al darse cuenta de eso él en un movimiento inesperado extendió sus brazos y recibió a la chica que cayo justamente en su pecho.

Se sorprendió ante lo acababa de hacer…

Sus ojos fríos se posaron en la chica que parecía haber quedado inconsciente… después de todo solamente era

_Una frágil chica…_

Aun mas sorprendente para él fue el cargarla entre sus brazos y decidir llevarla en ellos. Sin saber que demonios estaba haciendo y sin entender los miles de pensamientos que habían cruzado su mente comenzó a caminar en medio del bosque, pero pudo escuchar algo…

La chica estaba intentando murmurar algo, así que se detuvo para escuchar, probablemente se estaba despertando o necesitaba algo

Luka… - la observo fijamente, sus labios rosados, pronunciar su nombre…

Luka… te amo…- susurro para volver a caer inconsciente en los brazos del caballero negro.

_No te soltare_

_Te tomare entre mis brazos_

_Te besare_

_Y demostrare lo hermoso que es este sentimiento_

_Luka._

Y por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, sintió como el hielo de su corazón cedió… sintiendo una calidez entrar él…

El nombre de esa chica…

_Toko…_

* * *

Autora: que les pareció? Les gusto? Please! Háganmelo saber si? n.n gracias!


End file.
